


Lost Pair

by ColdCombatant



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Another short, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Persistent Bruce, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Stubborn Clark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little short with Clark and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Pair

  
The aggravated noise coming from the laundry room caused the man to pause mid-drink and arch a thick eyebrow. Lifting himself from his seat at the kitchen table, he began walking down the hallway to find out why the sound had been made. Though he walked these halls now it seemed like countless times, the utter casualness of this place compared to his mansion still to this day always caught his attention.

Clark's house wasn't fancy so that would turn the heads of anyone, but he found it suitable and that was enough to make him happy. Not surprising, seeing as he came from that ramshackle wooden house back in Kansas. Most of the billionaire's clothing and everything related for that manner was handled by the one and only Alfred, so to turn the corner entering the laundry room and see Clark almost frantically looking for something with a bunch of clothes scattered was quite amusing.  
  
A minuscule smirk tugged at Bruce's lips, and he leaned against the wall, taking another sip of his wine before abruptly clearing his throat. Alien, God, Mystery, _Superman._ Able to sense  him coming from miles away, yet he remained intently focused on searching for something in particular through the spread out clothes as if he didn't realize he was standing there. That, or he was ignoring him.  
  
So Bruce tried again, this time with added exaggeration.  
  
"Ahem-" The billionaire fake cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Not now." Clark muttered, not bothering to acknowledge his presence in the slightest bit.  
  
Bruce clenched his jaw, stifling a sigh before pressing on.   
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned in general curiosity.   
  
"I'm missing one." Clark replied after a long moment, turning around and holding up a single black sock.  
  
Though the subject was supposed to be on the missing sock, Bruce's gaze instead traveled from the mans lifted hand all the way up his arm, past his biceps, and scanned over his sculpted shirtless body shamelessly. Clark seemed to pick up on his staring, and simply rolled those bright blue eyes and turned around and continued his search without a word. Bruce took another sip of his wine, smirking on the glass while walking forwards.  
  
He set down the glass on a shelf holding a bunch of laundry detergent and placed his hands on the mans muscled back, making an audible slap. At first the shorter man didn't do anything, though as Bruce's hands began sliding down his back, palms running down to grope his ass, Clark huffed, shrugging the billionaire off before turning around, dark brows creased in a small frown.  
  
Bruce shot him a blank stare, his version of an innocent look as if to say 'What did I do?'  
  
"Not now." Clark repeated.  
  
Usually he was the one with the attitude, pft. Releasing a puff of air through his nostrils, Bruce rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't you uh, use like your laser vision to scope it out? Or maybe try your Super hearing to listen to the socks cries of distress as it wants to be reunited with it's bonded pair."  
  
Clark turned around again, his face scrunched up in a forced frown as he glared at Bruce. His expression didn't last long, for the evident sarcasm in the billionaires voice along with that completely stupid and absurd suggestion he finally broke. A small chuckle emitted from the Kryptonian, and he let out a groan of amusement mixed with frustration.  
  
"You suck." Clark muttered.  
  
_"Oh, **I do.** "_ Bruce responded, and grinning internally when the younger man glanced up at him with slightly bigger eyes than before.  
  
"Shall I demonstrate?" He asked, growing hopeful when the other gave him a thoughtful look.  
  
However, his hopes were destroyed when Clark gave him the two worded phrase he repeated already in the past five minutes more than Bruce would've liked to hear in his entire lifetime.  
  
"Not now."   
  
Again, Bruce clenched his jaws, though he wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
"I'll help." He offered, shifting through the scattered clothes halfheartedly along with him.  
  
One of Clark's shoulders simply jerked up in a small shrugging motion, and he once again continued on with his search. After a couple seconds Bruce was already bored as shit, and when the five minute mark hit, he once again kept making moves and subtle-not-so-subtle gestures on the Kryptonian. First Clark shrugged off his actions, so intent on getting his socks back together and keeping his organization.   
  
But that didn't last long. Not when Bruce continued groping, feeling, and brushing up against the other whilst pretending to help him search for his missing sock. Eventually, he even dared to allow one hand to trace across his groin, feeling his actions hadn't gone unnoticed and smirked. Clark grumbled, whipping around to face him, opening his mouth to protest against the billionaires actions, but was only caught suddenly in a kiss from the other.  
  
Instead of pushing away, Bruce was mildly surprised to find Clark melt into the kiss, and he took the opportunity to guide the other towards the washing machine. One minuscule push would have Clark sitting on top of the machine, and Bruce moving his mouth to the side of his neck. The small groan the Kryptonian made at the feeling of Bruce's tongue against his neck was absolute music to his ears.   
  
Bruce wasted no time in fiddling with the belt and zipper on the mans jeans, skillfully loosening them enough to release his prize. The billionaire groped the others member in one hand, taking a glance up at Clark, the corners of his lip twitching upwards in another smirk. The Kryptonian's blue gaze was fixated intently on him, lips slightly parted in anticipation.  
  
The billionaire decided to have a bit of fun since Clark decided to be stubborn earlier, all over a sock. He could always buy more. Already getting an idea for his Birthday, he vowed to buy him bags full of socks just to completely get on his nerves. Bruce's tongue slid past his mouth, running along the tip of his erection before slowly, _teasingly_ moving down the length.  
  
He felt Clark's thighs twitch underneath his palms, and his smirk grew. Parting his lips, Bruce let the tip slide past and began gently sucking, flicking his tongue against it in the process. The other mans breath hitched, and he felt his large palms move to his head, gripping his hair as he furthermore guided his movements. Bruce hummed, the noise vibrating his mouth and causing Clark to moan aloud.  
  
It was a little bit after the Kryptonian's hips began began rocking forwards, pushing his cock further into the billionaires mouth, who began a fluid motion of bobbing his head, earning another rich, throaty moan from Clark. Though abruptly, he stopped, pulling backwards and breathing somewhat heavily while standing back up to his full height. The confused look he got from Clark was enough to make him grin.  
  
"Your sock is in the washing machine stuck on the side." Bruce said simply, turning while grabbing his wine glass and walking out the room without another word.

He made his way to Clark's room, laying himself on his bed as he awaited his return. Bruce knew for a fact once the Kryptonian found the item, fixing up the mess he made with the clothes he'd be in the room in an instant. The billionaire listened and waited closely for the surprised noise, then the rapid footsteps and finally Clark entering the room to finish what he had left abandoned by fucking him into the sheets. Bruce looked forward to it and downed the rest of his wine.  
  
There was an audible irritated noise from the laundry room, and Bruce smirked once he heard Clark's voice yell.

 **** _"Really?!"  
_  
   


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/Comments? I plan on doing more of these short shits. 
> 
> Why does Ben A. always look like he poured cereal in a bowl and realized he has no milk? LOL.


End file.
